


The Shape of God To Come

by Saros



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen, Internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saros/pseuds/Saros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Yagami anticipates  to get started being God, and explores the Gentle web search engine in the meantime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shape of God To Come

**Author's Note:**

> One of the pro-Kira passages was borrowed from [the-legend-of-kira.blogspot.com](http://the-legend-of-kira.blogspot.com) and changed just a bit.  
> The title alludes to H.G. Wells.

_"World news channels announced the decease of seventeen more prisoners sentenced to death occurred yesterday. Official autopsy results certified cause of death of all prisoners with heart attack."_

Click - "Close". Next link:

 _"The authorities assert that frequent deaths of criminals during the past few days are just a strange coincidence._ But is that really the case _? You'd say anything is possible, you'd say people used to die since the beginning of time._ But is it really so difficult to detect a correlation _?  
Now, we aren't appealing to those who have got guilt upon their conscience, because apparently it's too late for them to stop and think about it. But those who are still under the threat of being tempted and enticed, _ hark _! It's time to hesitate and pay heed to a warning, or you may very probably be the next."_

Click - "Close". Next link:

_"The Legend of The Savior Kira.  
Criminals worldwide dying one after another because Kira is among us again. He is the one who will tolerate no wickedness, our messenger from Hell. Only those who believe in his existence and return may enter this site."_

Click - "Close". Next link:

_"Anonymous_  
05 December 2003 03:20 am (local)  
Celebrate the name of Kira! He revealed His mercy and appeared to us, and granted us the grace of His protection. Glorify Him who came to cleanse this world of the wicked and to save the just! Give PRAISE to the Protector of Justice OR dare to curse Him and DIE!  
 _(Reply) (Thread) (Link)_ _"_

Click - "Close". Next link:

_"This web site is devoted to Kira, our savior who will save us from the dangers of evil and will be our new God of his new world. And may he pass righteous judgment on us all! May he who holds these powers be our king of this world, Kira! He is the one who protects us from the evil of humanity and will save us all. Kira is with us and will always be with us till our old world dies and our new world's ruler Kira will save us. Kira is a hero and shall never die!"_

Click - "Close".

Light Yagami leaned back in his chair and smiled with satisfaction. Pleasantly amused, he scrolled down the Gentle search page with the results for his "Kira" retrieval request. The total quantity of all relevant results was about 31,000,000.

Splendid. Everything came out so easily - exactly as expected.

People's natural lust for justice and blood, plus sanctimonious "moral" principles of modern society with its hypocritical prohibition system, plus the common myth of anonymity online, and plus human gregarious instinct at last. It was elementary. The seeds were sown; the only thing was to wait. It wouldn't take much time...

However that may be, but at present, Light Yagami still remained a student in the road to his final exams.

 _Click_.

He turned off the computer, picked up his school belongings and left the room. He had to go: cram school was waiting for the presence of the prospective Ruler of the World.

**Author's Note:**

> First published on LiveJournal on 2009/05/06.


End file.
